Once a Mech
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: A relic of great power leaves Optimus with a more feminine out look on life, is he destined to stay this way or can Ratchet reverse the changes?
1. Chapter 1

The scanner beeped in Arcee's hand as the Autobots trekked through the mountain pass. The recent storm was causing some delay as they waded through flooded streams and mud pits.

"We are getting closer…"

Arcee informed the team, as they cautiously climbed a steep, wet hill. Arcee was the first to reach the top, stopping suddenly causing Bulkhead behind her to lose his balance and crash backwards into Bumblebee and Optimus. The three grunted as they splashed down into a puddle of mud,

"Arcee!"

Bulkhead bellowed, pushing himself up. The mud dripping from his armor. Bumblebee was the next to get up with Optimus's help as the Prime push the scout into a standing position. Optimus sighed inwardly as then stood up, his armor coated in the thick brown mud.

Arcee seemed to pay no attention to what was happening below her.

"Optimus the signal is coming from that cave up ahead."

She pointed toward a cavern a few yards away, Optimus made his way back up the steep incline. Bulkhead and Bumblebee still trying and failing to wipe the mud from their armor plating.

"Arcee perhaps you should be more aware of your surroundings."

Optimus looked over at her, Arcee furrowed her eye brows in confusion as she looked behind her, Bulk and Bee were glaring at her.

"Maybe they should learn to watch where they are walking."

She huffed as she made her way toward the cave, Optimus walked quickly to catch up with her, placing a himself in between her and the cave. He looked at the scanner she held, the signal beeping.

"We will wait for the others, then we will proceed with extreme caution."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee finally managed to catch up, the mud was smeared all over them from their attempts to wipe it off. Optimus hid a smile as the two evilly glared at Arcee who simply shrugged it off.

"Proceed."

Optimus took the lead into the cave, the cave seemed to grow smaller the further the bots ventured in. Eventually, the caves height grew too short for them to proceed in bot mode forcing them to take their vehicle forms.

After what seemed like endless hours of driving through the network of tunnels, they located the relic. The small cylindered square was covered in rock dust and dirt.

"An earthquake must have unearthed it."

Arcee pulled forward, Optimus looked around the cavern, they all barely fit as it was in vehicle mode.

"Arcee are you able to transform and take hold of the relic?"

Arcee's motorcycle form twitched her front tire,

"Not unless Bulk and Bee back out a little."

The two wasted no time, the mud had since dried on their chassis, making it uncomfortably itchy. They were all too happy to leave the caves. Optimus backed up slightly as Arcee too to her femme form, she kept low, laying on her stomach as she reached for the relic.

"I have it."

She army crawled over to Optimus and placed it into his cab.

"Excellent Arcee, now let us leave this place."

Arcee transformed back into her vehicle mode as the two joined Bulkhead and Bumblebee outside. They were all relieved to stand up, the mud falling off them in pallets.

Optimus held the relic up to his eyes, gold lettering traced the outer layer of the spherical square.

"Can you read it?"

Bumblebee chirped seeing the Prime studying the letters.

"It appears to be ancient Cybertron, a language of which I do not know."

Bulkhead shrugged, scratching his arms.

"Maybe Ratch will figure out, lets go so can get this mud off me."

…..

Back at the base Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee had to leave to pick up the children from school leaving Optimus to hover over Ratchet as he studied the device. Ratchet glanced over his shoulder, sighing loudly in hopes the Prime would take the hint, though he seemed unphased by the medics feeble attempt.

"I can't concentrate with you hovering over my shoulder! Now go find something to do!"

Optimus raised an eye at him,

"What do you make of it?"

Ratchet shrugged,

"As far as I can tell, nothing. It seemed to be an empty sphere. But then again I can't concentrate with you hovering Orion so leave me alone!"

Ratchet turned back to his work leaving Optimus to shake his head in amusement as he went to work on the backlog of reports that needed filing.

…

About an hour later the children were comfortably and happily watching tv and playing games with their partners. Ratchet walked over toward Optimus the relic in his hands.

"As I surmised Optimus, this relic is useless…. More like trash then a relic."

Bulkhead looked up from the tv,

"trash?"

Ratchet turned to him, tossing the relic. Bulkhead barely caught it.

"Whoa!"

He breathed as the relic landed safely in his hands. Ratchet just crossed his arms.

"Break it, it's useless. Just a hallowed out, porcelain shell. Honestly surprised it's still in one piece."

Bulkhead turned the relic over in his hands,

"Its gotta do something Ratch…."

Ratchet waved his hands,

"nothing I could find, and I have more important things to do then to play with that thing."

Bumblebee ran across the room.

"Throw it here Bulk!"

Optimus watch the game start, even Arcee joined it. Something didn't quite feel right, why would their be ancient writing on it? He shook his head, if Ratchet said it was nothing, it was nothing. He turned back to his reports and wasn't surprised when the game only lasted for a few more minutes before becoming boring.

"Should we break it open?"

Bulkhead tossed it to Bumblebee, Bumblebee shrugged.

"Why not."

He tossed it to Arcee. Arcee missed it as it landed next to Optimus. Miko clapped,

"Nice one Arcee,"

Arcee just snorted,

"Sorry Optimus."

Optimus looked down at the broken relic. Optimus began to sweep the pieces into his hands, unaware of a fine golden mist that arose from the object. He carried the pieces to the trash and threw them inside. He coughed slightly as the last of mist rose off the relic. He felt slightly light headed as he began his walk back to the command center,

"At least it was good for a game."

Arcee quipped as Optimus came back in, he could hear them conversing but couldn't make out what they were saying as he gripped the railing, Miko looked up from her slo-mo replay of the relics demise.

"OP?"

Optimus wavered as Ratchet ran over to him,

"Optimus's what's wrong?"

Optimus's vision blurred he tried to straighten up only to plummet to the ground in darkness.

…

The whole team stood in mortified silence, even Ratchet couldn't move. No one believed what they had just saw. Optimus fell, then a swirling golden mist, and now this! They all stared at the slim, feminine form. Arcee walked over to him, er her. Part of her wanted to laugh, the other part was confused beyond confusion. She looked up at Ratchet who was frozen in place,

"I have no idea what to do."

He merely whispered.

Before his very eyes their leader, his best friend, a Prime had changed from mech to femme with no reasonable explanation.

…

Optimus awoke a few hours later, he sat up slowly finding himself on Ratchets med table.

"Ratchet wh..."

He stopped talking his voice was odd, he looked around. Ratchet wasn't in the room. He pushed himself off the med table and began walking to the back of the base aware that he seemed shorter and his steps quieter. He shook his head, perhaps he had smacked his head off the ground, and this was the result.

Optimus found the team, including the humans convening in the energon storage room. He took notice of their strange looks as he approach them. BumbleBee and Ratchet looked dumbstruck, Bulkhead and Miko were snickering, while Arcee had her hand on her hips, a knowing smile on her face.

Optimus stopped short of the team,

"Is something wrong?"

He looked to Jack who also had a smirk on his face, as did Raf much to Optimus's confusion and growing frustration. His voice pattern was off, it was lighter, softer.

"Well at least now I got another femme to talk to."

Arcee quipped causing Bulkhead, Miko, Jack, Raf, and Bumblebee to break out in loud laughter. Optimus glanced around at his team unsure of what to make of their odd behavior. Ratchet was the only one attempting to keep a calm demeanor.

"Perhaps you should go look at yourself in a mirror."

Optimus turned from the team and headed into the Mechs Wash bay. He was mortified as he looked into the mirror, the reflection was a femme. Optimus jumped back, stepping forward slightly as the femme in the reflection copied his movements. He looked over his armor, it was sleeker, his normally muscular form had been taken over by slim curves. His helm was narrower, and his chest plates… Optimus blinked furiously trying to wake from this nightmare, though nothing changed. He looked at himself again in the mirror.

"No."

He whispered.

Arcee was waiting outside the wash bay for Optimus, Ratchet had insisted that she assist him due to her being a femme. Arcee had reluctantly agreed though informed Ratchet that he would owe her for this. Arcee leaned against the wall waiting till Optimus emerged, she felt half bad for the Prime the look of utter horror on his face was like one she had never seen.

She was even more amused by the fact that Optimus appeared pre-occupied with his changed chest plates.

"Breast plates."

Optimus turned to her, jumping slightly.

"I'm sorry?"

Arcee walked forward, Optimus was still taller then her but not nearly as much.

"Breast plates, femmes have Breast plates, mechs have chest plates."

Optimus nodded slowly; the curved metal was embarrassing to say the least.

"Come on."

Arcee walked by the Prime,

"If you are going to be a femme for the foreseeable future then there is stuff, I must teach you."

She grumbled the last part, not excited about this new venture.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee kept their distance from Arcee, not wanting to be pulled into her efforts to help Optimus.

"This is all too weird. Can you fix him Ratchet?"

Bulkhead looked to the medic; Ratchet was sitting his mind spinning in thoughts.

"I hope so, I just don't understand how this occurred."

Jack twisted his face,

"Not to be the Debby downer but what do we do if the cons play up?"

Bumblebee chirped,

"That could be an issue."

Miko slapped Jack on the back,

"Nice going Captain Party Pooper!"

Jack crossed his arms,

"I'm just thinking realistically Miko"

Miko rolled her eyes,

"imagine if you were turned into a girl!"

Jack looked at her, his eyes wide.

"First off, gross. Second off, I would be mortified, and third off, I can't imagine what Optimus is feeling right now."

Arcee had taken Optimus to the training room, she noticed his lack of ability to pay attention. The poor mech seemed afraid to move.

"Optimus?"

Optimus jerked his head up,

"yes?"

"Thinking?"

Optimus nodded,

"I am worried if the Decepticons should choose this time to attack."

Arcee waved her hand,

"We will deal with it, besides no one has to know you aren't you."

Ratchet suddenly entered the training room, a smile on his face as he carried Miko.

"Optimus! We may have found out the cause of this…transformation!"

Optimus nodded,

"Indeed?"

Ratchet lowered Miko into the Primes hands as Miko showed him her video,

"Watch the relic closely"

Ratchet quipped.

Optimus narrowed his optics to watch the screen. He furrowed his eyes as she replayed it,

"The mist?"

Ratchet nodded excitedly,

"I surmise that this "mist" is what cause this to happen to you!"

Ratchet took Miko back into his hand.

"Furthermore, I believe this mist is simply the disintegration process of the relic, where did you put it?"

Optimus lead the three to the trash disposal,

"Down there."

He spoke rather regretfully. Ratchet nodded,

"Jack, Raf."

He called over his shoulder has Bumblebee came flying down with the kids. Optimus eyed them as they were covered in hazmat suits.

"What are the children doing?"

Ratchet lowered Miko as Jack helped her into hers.

"We are retrieving that relic!"

She jumped,

"We contacted Agent Fowler and he brought these over, no way am I risking becoming a girl."

Jack joked as he and the other two were lifted up slowly by Ratchet, each has a rope around their waist as Ratchet lowered them in.

Optimus watched the process; the children went down and back up hauling up the pieces of the relic that they could handle until Ratchet stated that was enough. He helped the children down to the ground as he sealed the container of which contained the relic pieces.

"I will get to work and let you know what I find!"

…..

That night Optimus tossed and turned; he couldn't get comfortable. His favorite sleeping position just wasn't working. He flipped to his back to star at the ceiling, no wonder Arcee always seemed to sleep on her side, as did Miko. He looked at his chest with these curves how could anyone sleep!"

He sighed rolling to his side as he had seen Miko do many times and had seen Arcee on his nightly checks. He was surprised at the comfort found as his heavy eyes slowly drift him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet had been working, practically around the clock for over 3 days, with no progress in sight. The "mist" didn't see to contain any properties that were unusual, or at least unusual enough to cause Optimus's transformation.

Optimus grew more and more frustrated each day, discouragement welled up inside him making him want to cry. He shook his head, on top of that was confusion, all the emotions he had suppressed eons ago were threatening to awaken. Optimus found himself taking consul in Arcee, surprisingly she made him feel comfortable, safe. He had begun to trust her with things, he wouldn't even tell Ratchet.

Though Optimus did admit at time Arcee was less then comforting.

"Mechs think they it so rough, not easy being a femme is it?"

Optimus would just eye her, that seemed to be her favorite comeback to any of his "complaints". Arcee would just cross her arms, a sick smile across her face like she was hiding something.

"Arcee what are you hiding from me?"

She would just shrug and walk away, never telling him. Though she need not to as the event was soon to take place. Optimus wandered over to Ratchet,

"Any updates?"

Ratchet grumbled,

"Not since you asked me 20 minutes ago…"

Optimus sighed slightly,

"Apologies."

He murmured. Ratchet looked at him, Optimus's gaze was glaring at Arcee.

"She's been riding you kind of hard."

Ratchet commented. Optimus nodded,

"She is doing her best in teaching me."

Ratchet rolled his eyes,

"Femmes have it easy, they just think they had it harder because they are the minority."

Optimus couldn't stop himself before the words fell out of his mouth,

"Have you ever been a femme Ratchet? Are you certain of this exaggeration?"

Optimus's eyes were wide, realizing what he had just spoke, Ratchet blinked.

"We have got to get you back to normal, asap!"

…..

Arcee looked over to Ratchet and Optimus, the two mech chatted on about Primus knows what. She noticed Optimus stood with his arms crossed over his chest, slightly hunched over, and his shoulders raised. She had never seen the Prime so insecure before, it was unnerving to say the least.

Arcee was lost in her thoughts when the monitors began to alert them,

"great"

She hissed,

"It's an energon signature, a pretty massive one to."

Ratchet ran numbers on the screen, he looked over to Optimus.

"We cannot afford not to investigate, especially since our reverse are low"

He looked to the team,

"Optimus why don't you stay here and if we need back up, we will call."

Bumblebee chirped, knowing the Prime would rebut it.

Optimus hesitated his answer, should Megatron see him like this, a weak femme. He nodded.

"very well."

He responded much to everyone surprise as they left through the vortex.

….

Much to Optimus's relief the team was able to secure the energon quickly with no issues, Megatron had not been present. Optimus helped them as best as he could stack the energon, he still felt weaker as they moved the crates into place. He waited till the others left as Arcee was left to take inventory, he had quite the awkward situation. He approached Arcee,

"Arcee."

"Yes?"

She didn't look at him as she counted the crates.

"On second thought…"

He whispered to himself making way for the femme wash bay, he would figure it out…. He hoped.

Arcee watched Optimus leave, she smirked while shaking her head. This was just too much fun; despite the poor Primes feelings she was loving this. She walked out to the main control area after counting the crates, Ratchet was moving quickly about his lab.

"Ratchet?"

Ratchet smiled,

"I am close Arcee, so close to a cure!"

Arcee shook her head, Optimus had been gone for some time now. She did hope he was okay.

…

Optimus stood looking in the mirror, it was still hard to believe that the bot staring back at him was actually himself. Sighing he scanned his eyes over his body, he leaned in a little closer his eyes falling to his shoulders, he moved them around.

"Unnaturally formed, not my best feature…"

Optimus quickly threw his hand over his mouth, had he really just uttered those words? His eyes drifted to his arms next, thought began to rise. He closed his eyes spinning to face away from the mirror image.

"Focus yourself Prime, this is merely your current situation, a temporary predicament. Remain calm."

Optimus slowly walked out into the command center, Arcee looked up at him. Her eyes twinkled, Optimus frowned she has getting enjoyment out of this, too much enjoyment. He ignored her gaze as he walked over to the children,

"Hey OP!"

Optimus nodded,

"Miko."

"Wanna join us?"

Optimus looked at the TV,

"What is it that you are watching?"

Miko looked up at Bulkhead as the two snicker, Jack and Raf kept their eyes on the tv un attempt to remain partial.

"She's the man!"

Miko blurted out with hysterical laughter following. Optimus glared at the teen, Miko had also found too much amusement in his predicament.

"I am embarking on patrol."

Arcee stepped in front of him,

"You can't go out there alone, what if someone, aka Megatron sees you?"

Optimus narrowed his eyes,

"Arcee I need some air."

Arcee kept her ground,

"Not until Ratchet says so, you are in all related theory sick. Under his medical advisement."

Optimus was used to being the one to say those words, not hearing them.

"Arcee stand aside."

He spoke commanding,

Miko leaned up over the railing,

"GIRL FIGHT!"

She cheered; Optimus looked up at her. His glare causing the teen to chuckle in silence. Arcee threw her hands up,

"Fine, but I will be coming with you!"

Optimus nodded; he wasn't happy about it but if it go him out of the base then so be it. He tried to transform as the ground bridge spun to life, nothing happened. Ratchet looked up,

"Its possible that you need to rescan a vehicle, your body was "reformatted" for lack of a better term,"

Optimus nodded, keeping his exasperated sighs to himself. Arcee shut the bridge down.

"Raf where was that scrap yard you and Bee found the other day?"

Raf hoped over to the computer punching in the coordinates.

"thanks!"

Arcee commented as she activated the bridge, the two walked through into a darkened scrap yard, the sun had long ago gone down and the only light was the full moon and their head lights.

…..

Arcee rubbed her head, it had been a little over an hour now and Optimus was still not decided.

Arcee grumbled as she commed him,

"Where the scrap are you and what is taking so long!"

She looked around the scrapyard, she had taken perch on an old school bus waiting for him.

Optimus groaned, why was this so difficult when he had scanned the semi it was just right now he looked at these trucks and nothing seemed to fit. He liked many of the models see, but certain features about each one were not his style. He closed his eyes, and again the odd thoughts rose within him. Luckily, they did not make it into the wind this time.

"FOR PRIMUS SAKES!"

Arcee came stomping over.

"Its been over a primus forsaken hour! Pick one already before I pick on for you!"

Optimus felt a slight bit of amusement in Arcee's anger,

"I apologize Arcee, I am undecided."

Arcee put her hands on her hips,

"Well get decided."

Arcee and Optimus's coms crackled,

"You two done yet?"

Arcee glared at Optimus,

"No Ratchet, some one cant make up HER mind."

Arcee's emphasis on the gender pronoun made Optimus snarl.

"Well hurry it up, there is another energon signal close to your location. Since you are out there you might as well investigate!"

Arcee gave Optimus a look of, well hurry up already. Optimus sighed choosing an old diesel powered dually Duramax.

…..

His engine roared as they rolled down the stretch of road. The two transforming and sneaking into the wooded area.

"Looks like they are preparing a shipment for transport."

Arcee whispered as the vehicon troopers dashed to and fro. Optimus nodded, his eyes scanning the skies, the two were unaware of the mechs approaching them.

"Well, well, Arcee out for a late-night stroll?"

Arcee wiped around,

"Megatron!"

She gritted, Megatron smiled as StarScream appeared from behind him.

"And who might your new friend be?"

Arcee looked over to Optimus, panic in her eyes. Optimus quickly spat out a name,

"Dura"

He cringed slightly; it was the first part of his new vehicle mode name.

"A fine name for a fine creature such as yourself."

Optimus felt mortified, Arcee looked amused and shocked at the same time. She pushed herself to her feet. Her com unit attempting to call for back up.

"Don't waste your time"

StarScream smirked,

"We have blocked all communications within a 20-mile radius."

Optimus stood up next to Arcee,

"Allow us to leave and we will allow you to live."

Megatron laughed, it echoed into the woods.

"Allow us to live, two femmes against me?"

StarScream looked at him,

"Against us…"

Megatron ignored him,

"Come let us see who will allow who to live."

Arcee took a deep breathe as she ran for StarScream, the two tackled each other as Megatron and Optimus began their circle.

"I do not believe I have ever heard of you."

"You have not."

Megatron lunged forward, Optimus tried to jumped out of the way only for Megatron to grab his arm and slam him back into a tree.

"Now, beautiful, how does a magnificent creature like you fall into Autobot grasps."

Optimus felt sick, Megatron was flirting with him. What would happen if he told the war lord who he really was? His thoughts were jostled as Megatron threw him.

He grunted as he stood. Megatron didn't see to threatened as he stood nearby,

"Such sleek, elegant curves. One could get lost in your beauty."

Optimus narrowed his optics,

"Keep your eyes on the battle at hand Megatron, not on my body!"

Optimus lunged for him; he could tell for Megatron this was more of a workout then an actual skirmish.

…..

Arcee and StarScream were engaged heavily,

"If you hurt her, you'll never live to see another day!"

Arcee shouted at the seeker. StarScream laughed as the two broke apart and began walking in a circle.

"Me hurt her? I don't think its me you have worry about."

Arcee lunged for StarScream, missing but recoiling enough to knock the Seeker out cold against the hillside. She looked up to see Optimus struggling against Megatron, she ran for them.

"O…Dura! Retreat!"

She shouted, they had to get 20 miles away from here, they had to get a radio signal or backup. Arcee slid to a stop as Megatron spoke flirting words to Optimus, she was stunned. He also did not appear to see her as she lunged for him, knocking him over, and allowing Optimus to gain the upper hand. Megatron stumbled backwards.

"I like my femmes with spunk, though you might have too much of it."

Megatron leaped for both of them as the two shot their energy blasters sending Megatron into the hill side as they escaped,

"Ratchet! Ratchet! We need a bridge now!"

…

Optimus was grateful to Arcee once they had returned to base, she had left out the embarrassing parts of his encounter with Megatron. He sighed as he headed back to the wash bay, he needed a bath. His chassis was filthy from that battle. He made his way into the wash room, turning on the water. He furrowed his eyes as he normal setting seemed cold; he had the hot water nearly full on as the steam filled the wash bay. The hot water hit his armor, soothing him. His looked down at his form, what right did Megatron have to treat him like that? Jus because he now had breast plates meant he was suddenly less of a Cybertronian and more of an object, something to be toyed with and looked at like a scraplet looked at metal? He slammed his fists into the wall, he just wanted to be normal.

…

Optimus sat on the edge of his berth, he felt dizzy, light headed, and weak. He straighten up as the nightly knock of Arcee came to the door.

"You okay?"

Optimus nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Arcee smiled,

"Ok then, good night."

Optimus looked up at her,

"Thank you Arcee, for keeping tonight's encounter between us."

Arcee walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"To be honest I was embarrassed for you, the audacity of some mechs is unreal."

Arcee smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder, Optimus nodded. He had never given it much thought until now.

"let me know if you have any questions."

Arcee walked back over to the door, a large smirk on her face. Optimus cocked his head,

"Questions?"

Arcee turned to him halfway out the door,

"I was married to Tailgate and engaged to CliffJumper. I know a think or two about femme/mech relations. You know just in case Megatron sweet talks you."

Arcee quickly ducked out, but not so fast as to not see the look of utter horror on Optimus's face, she chuckled to herself. Was that mean? Absolutely. Was it hilarious? Definitely.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later a beautiful morning dawned over the Autobots base in the Jasper Nevada dessert. The sun rose gently over the mesa's its light warming the earth, as a gently breeze blew. The birds were rising to the morning singing their songs of glee. It appeared to be a peaceful day… except for Optimus who was currently in a fetal position, his abdomen on fire. He clenched his fists together, breathing heavily as the pain would come and then go, then come again. Having been stabbed before, that was the only pain Optimus could equate it to.

The room seemed darker, lonelier as he suffered in silence. He had no idea what time it was, and he didn't care.

….

Arcee looked at the clock, it wasn't like Optimus to sleep in…at all. The mech was always up at the crack of dawn. She eyed the others; it was a Saturday afternoon which meant the children would be around all day. She quickly slipped way down the hall, she knocked on Optimus's chamber door.

"Optimus are you okay?"

She waited for as second, not hearing anything she cracked the door open. Optimus's armor was steaming, it had formed perspiration on his metal.

"optimus?"

Arcee ran over to him,

"Do you need Ratchet?"

Optimus looked at her, he really didn't know.

"I do not know."

He groaned as another wave of pain hit him. Arcee watch the femme/mech curl up in pain.

"Cramps huh?"

Optimus was not amused by her tone,

"This is not amusing Arcee."

Arcee patted his shoulder,

"No, it's not, it's painful."

Optimus looked at her through pain filled eyes.

"I never saw you like this."

Arcee was slightly taken back by the Primes laid back speech.

"That's because I am a born femme, I've had years riding the Predacon!"

Optimus wasn't amused as the pain slowly subsided, his abdomen sore from the intense pain. Arcee didn't say anything further for a few minutes as Optimus's finally seemed to be relaxing, Arcee smirked leaning down and whispering something to him Optimus's eyes shot up to her.

"Primus no…"

He whispered, Arcee nodded.

"Welcome to femme life, ain't easy is it."

Optimus really wanted to cry now, he rolled on his back, stretching his legs out causing his abdomen to stiffen with soreness.

"Get some sleep."

Arcee left the Prime to relax and recover before his next session with the beast within. She chuckled as she entered the command center.

"is Optimus okay?"

Arcee nodded to everyone, not wanting to embarrass the Prime further she quietly whispered to Ratchet.

"Optimus won't be around much today, he's uh….having a day off."

Ratchet scoffed,

"Primes don't take days off."

He murmured back, Arcee grimaced slightly.

"He's um well, experiencing his first cycle."

Ratchet backed away from her as if she could somehow make him have one.

"What?'

Arcee whispered harshly,

"You're a medic do something."

Ratchet went to speak.

"I'm not…."

He lowered his voice,

"I'm not going back there, not for all the shnecks on Cybertron, not for all the energon on earth, Cybertron, and the other distance planets combined!"

Arcee crossed her arms,

"How about for your best friend who needs you?"

Ratchet shook his head, determined.

"No way! Never, nope nada!"

He turned away from her,

"No, I have a cure to create, leave me be."

Arcee shook her head, guess it was up to her as this whole thing had been from the start. She turned the corner to make her way back to the chambers when a loud slam caught her attention. She noticed the femme wash bay door shake slightly indicating its recent use.

"Optimus?"

She tapped on the door lightly.

…

Optimus heard Arcee outside, he was panicking. He had an idea what was happening but had never thought it would happen to him. After a few more moments he opened the door to find Arcee, her face twisted to keep from laughing.

"Take care of it?"

She spoke, her voice dripping with amusement. Optimus looked to the ground; he had never been so embarrassed in his whole life. Arcee smiled, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"its only natural, well for femme anyway. Cycles occur once a month on an average."

Optimus had his arms wrapped, around his abdomen.

"There is nothing natural about this Arcee, I am puzzled as to how to are able to fight during this time."

Arcee took his arm helping him back to his berth.

"Like I said, I've been doing it for years. You learn to push through it."

Optimus sat down, how could he ever push through this. He could barely walk, let alone engage in battle. Arcee pushed him back slightly.

"Just get some rest you'll fell better in a few days."

"A few days?"

Optimus's eye flew open, Arcee put her hands on her hips.

"I though you were studious in school?"

Optimus sighed as he shifted his position,

"I believe mechs and femmes were taught rather different things Arcee, considering it was not intended for a mech to literally become a femme."

…..

Arcee checked on Optimus again a few hours later, the Primes armor had stopped steaming and he was resting peacefully. She smiled closing the door quietly, unaware of the dream his mind was currently seeing…

Optimus felt odd, something was off as he walked down the dark corridor, this place looked familiar though he couldn't quite place it. He stumbled nearly falling when someone caught him.

"Careful."

He recognized that voice, he turned around to see Megatron, his size was more intimidating when Optimus was in this femme form. He nodded,

"Thank you, Megatron."

Megatron smiled, placing his arm on his shoulder,

"Must keep you safe, after all you carry the future of the Decepticons within you."

Optimus was confused by that statement as they entered the bridge, the light from the vis screens showed him what Megatron meant. Optimus gasped loudly, his abdomen was swollen and rounded. He felt something move within him. He blinked; this couldn't be happening. Megatron wasn't standing far away from him. He looked around the ship, this wasn't happening! It couldn't be happening. Megatron's gaze turned to him in a frightening look of adoration.

"Me…Megatron. There's been a mistake, I'm not a….I was never a…"

Megatron walked toward him,

"Shhh, clam down. You are quite excitedly these days."

Optimus backed away,

"Megatron it is I, Optimus Prime!"

With those words Optimus stepped back to far and plummeted off the side of the bridge.

Optimus jolted awake, he looked desperately around the room. His breathing coming back to a normal rate.

"Okay, Okay."

He breathed,

"It was just a dre…nightmare."

He laid back down as his spark rate decreased, he sighed to frighten to go back to sleep he sat up. He had to get some air or go for a drive at least, though his abdomen still hurt, and he felt weakened. He walked out to the main command center just as the alarms sounded.

"We got cons!"

Bulkhead hollered out. Optimus groaned internally. Bulkhead was excited as he rushed toward the ground bridge with Bumblebee behind him. Arcee noticed Optimus around the corner.

"I suggest you stay here."

Optimus shook his head, trying to do as Arcee said and hide the pain.

"No regardless of my form I am still a Prime and my place is with my team on the field of battle."

Arcee shrugged as the two ran through, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were already engaged in battle as Arce and Optimus joined in. Optimus was finding it hard to shoot, let alone punch as the pain in his abdomen returned, he fought throw it. Panting and struggling, as he fought.

…

The skirmish didn't last long as the Autobots destroyed the troopers, Arcee looked around her as Bulkhead and Bumblebee hauled the energon back to base. Optimus was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Optimus?"

She murmured, not really to anyone in particular as she walked over to where he had been fighting earlier. She hummed to herself looking in the briers, until she found him. He was sitting up against a tree, his head resting on his arms and his knees pull near his chest.

"Optimus?"

Arcee knelt down touching his arm, Optimus looked at her. Arcee could see the pain in his eyes, the tears welling behind them. Arcee sat next to him, reminding her of when they had ben trapped in the Artic. Optimus seemed to trust her with things, feelings he would never entrust with anyone else.

"To be honest I cry to sometimes, its rough being a femme."

Optimus looked at her,

"Primes do not cry."

Arcee looked at him,

"Says who?"

Optimus looked at her as she continued.

"No one, no Cybertronian ever said that the Primes never had emotions. You made that rule up Optimus, you."

Arcee flinched slightly her tone a bit harsher then she had meant it to be. Optimus just glared at her, was she right? Possibly, but this was a personal conviction one that he had vowed not to break.

"Has the energon been secured?"

Arcee nodded, annoyed at his dodging the conversation.

"Yes, Bulkhead and Bumblebee took it through. Can you stand?"

Optimus took a deep breath as he came to wobbly, painful hunched stand. Arcee helped him toward the bridge.

"Ratchet should have the cure soon."

Arcee tried to sound comforting, though at this point nothing seemed to soothe the Prime.

…

A few days went by as Optimus felt better, though exhausted. His endless nightmares seemed to plague him every time he closed his eyes. He felt like a failure on top of everything else, Arcee had pretty much picked up the charge of command while Optimus was out of it. He sat back staring at the team, surely when Primus choose him to carry the Matrix this was not what he had intended. He leaned forward rubbing his helm, his thoughts were like tornados now swirling, and twisting their destruction through his mind.

"headache?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, Optimus looked up at Ratchet.

"Merely a twinge."

Ratchet nodded, he was concerned, the longer Optimus was in this femme form, the more and more he began to behave like one. He sighed returning to his work. He had to complete it and soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron stared out of the large vis screen of the warship, the night was clear as they hovered on the outer atmosphere of the planet, the stars were extra bright tonight as the warship hummed softly. Megatron's mind was on the femme he had recently encounter, she was indeed beautiful. Her form reminded him of SilverStorm, scarily close in fact.

StarScream walked by the command center, much to his pleasure Megatron seemed to be engaged in distant thought. KnockOut saw the seeker passing by and ran to catch up with him.

"Perhaps you can shed some light on what is bothering our master?"

StarScream chuckled,

"A newly acquired femme bot by the Autobots."

Knockout smirked,

"Oh indeed, I was unaware our Lord thought of such things."

StarScream rolled his eyes,

"He's a mech isn't he? Besides he once had a femme whom he loved."

Knockout nodded,

"I've heard the stories, rumor has it he killed her."

StarScream shrugged,

"No one truly knows what happened, though I have to guess that our lord will not be so easily deterred when it comes to tracking this one down."

Knockout shook his head,

"Then perhaps we should assist him…"

…..

Optimus snuck carefully out into the main command center, he had to get out, to get some time alone without Arcee hovering around. He opened the ground bridge quietly and ran through it.

Arcee's optics peaked around the corner, she watched Optimus run through and quickly followed. She dove behind a stand of bushes so as not to be seen. She kept her eyes on the femme prime as he wandered through the woods. A warm, gentle night breeze blew through the trees, crickets, and hoot owls echoed through the night. Optimus looked up at the clear night sky. No moon was present making the stars seemingly shine ever brighter. He smiled to himself as he came to a meadow, a few deer raised their heads to look at him as he sat down in the tall grass.

He took in a deep breathe of air as the breeze blew, his soul felt quiet, at rest. Arcee smirked leaning against a tree as she watched him. She was enjoying herse... a sudden clang rang out as Arcee fell to the dirt. Optimus looked around him as the deer scatter and the peace was disrupted by jet engine noise.

Optimus quickly rose to his feet as StarScream took form, followed by Knockout dragging Arcee behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Optimus tried to sound confident of his words. StarScream smiled,

"Lord Megatron wishes to make your acquaintance and he will not be denied that."

Optimus looked at Arcee.

"release her and I will go with you."

KnockOut laughed,

"I'm afraid not."

He reach over, shocking the Prime as he then blacked out, falling at StarScream's feet.

"She is a beauty isn't she."

StarScream nodded,

"Though she reminds me of someone…"

…

Optimus slowly came back around; his head was still ringing as his vision clear. Arcee was pacing the floor.

"Arcee?"

Arcee looked at him, quickly walking over and kneeling down.

"Shh, cameras."

She whispered,

"What was that name you called yourself?"

Optimus looked at her,

"Name?"

Arcee nodded,

"started with a D."

Optimus nodded,

"Dura."

He whispered to her. Arcee nodded, keeping her optics on the cameras. Arcee helped Optimus stand. He looked down at his hands,

"Chained?"

Arcee nodded, holding up her hands.

"To the floor there, see."

Optimus looked a few feet away where the chains were tied. There moment of silence was disrupted as Megatron entered.

"greetings Autobots."

Arcee stepped in front of Optimus.

"What do you want with us?"

Megatron smirked,

"I had no intentions of taking you, your friend however."

Optimus felt his nightmares coming to life.

"I will not let you hurt her."

Megatron sneered,

"Like you could stop me."

He leaned into her face. He chuckled as he turned to leave. Arcee whipped around,

"See what your outing caused?"

Optimus felt slightly guilty,

"You did not have to follow me Arcee, I am capable of taking care of myself."

Arcee crossed her arms, their argument in hushed tones.

"Obviously not! They knocked me out before they got you!"

"I hesitated because of your predicament; I was concerned for your wellbeing!"

"My wellbeing wouldn't have been in jeopardy, if you wouldn't have tried to escape!"

"I could have handled them if I had not been concerned about you, you should not have followed me."

The two bickered for a few more minutes, both crossing their arms and standing a good distance apart. Optimus felt guilty, he had just acted like a sparkling arguing with his parents. Not the behavior of a Prime, he could see Arcee wasn't happy with herself either. Optimus sighed sitting down and sliding back to the wall. How were they to get out of this one?

…..

Megatron strutted down the hallway, StarScream at his side.

"Good work StarScream, finally you have not failed me."

StarScream smiled,

"I live to serve my liege."

Megatron and StarScream entered the cell, Arcee and Optimus jumped to their feet. Optimus couldn't help but feel afraid as his nightmares replayed in his mind.

"I believe you stated on our last encounter that your name was Dura…."

Optimus felt his spark rate increasing as StarScream held Arcee back and Megatron approached him. Megatron reach out lifting his face to his.

"You seem familiar to me, perhaps we have met before?"

Optimus wanted to confirmed that and be done with this, but something told him it would only make it worse. Megatron studied him for a moment before backing up slightly,

"You remind me of a femme I once knew."

Optimus felt angry now, his sister had fallen to Megatronous before he became Megatron, after his rise into the leader of the Decepticons he killed her for not choosing him over Optimus. Optimus glared at him; the words came before he could stop them.

"You mean SilverStorm? The femme you killed because she wouldn't join your cause, and if you couldn't have her then no one could?!"

Arcee glanced over at him, she would have face palmed if her hands were free.

Megatron eyed Optimus,

"How do you know of SilverStorm?"

Optimus felt the sudden regret of opening his mouth,

"She was a friend."

He hadn't completely lied. Megatron smirked,

"That makes you worth more to me."

Megatron turned to leave again, he was enjoying this game. It was obvious the femme Dura feared him. He called for StarScream as StarScream released Arcee who immediately ran to Optimus.

"Maybe try not to look so frightened! Megatron is obviously toying with you!"

Optimus slunked back down the wall.

"Arcee perhaps there is something I should tell you."

Arcee sat beside him as he laid out his nightmares, Arcee's eyes were wide the whole time as the he spoke to her in quiet whispers. Arcee didn't leave Optimus's side as the two of them slept sitting up, or at least Arcee slept.

Morning dawned over the ship, Optimus look to his shoulder where Arcee had fallen asleep, truth be told he was starting to get a fondness for her, more then a confident or friend. Optimus was exhausted, every creak of metal in the night caused him to panic thinking Megatron was coming, he sighed the only reason they were even still alive was because of Megatron's adoration for him at the present moment.

A loud creak outside the door alert Optimus to what he had been dreading all night, Megatron. Optimus awakened Arcee as they stood up. The war lord entered.

"Uncuff her."

Megatron pointed to Optimus, Optimus tried to remain strong to not look fearful.

"I thought perhaps you would like a tour of my ship; I could show you the Decepticon might compared to your autobot allies."

Optimus looked back to Arcee,

"And Arcee?"

Megatron shrugged,

"She will remain unharmed as long as you corporate"

Optimus grimaced as Megatron placed his hand on his back, he allowed Megatron to show him the ship while remaining silent.

"This is out weapons vault."

Optimus looked around, massive cannons were torn apart, guns in pieces scattered on the floor.

"Looks more like a workshop."

Optimus commented which earn him a chuckle from Megatron,

"Yes, the Autobots have made quite a mess of our quick work of our weapons."

Optimus turned to him,

"Merely defending themselves."

He glared at Megatron, Megatron stepped forward reaching for his hands. Optimus quickly jumped back, hiding his hands behind his back.

"I have no interest in you or your cause."

Megatron smiled,

"Perhaps I can change your mind."

He turned toward the poor way as Arcee was drug in. Optimus's eyes went wide.

"What are you doing?"

"She will not be harmed, but only if you choose to join my forces!"

…

Optimus watched in stunned silence as Arcee was lifted off her feet. Megatron gripped her throat and slammed her into the wall. Arcee managed to choked out,

"She will never join you!"

Optimus ran over grabbing Megatron's arm,

"No let her go!"

Megatron released her as she fell to the floor,

"Arcee?"

Arcee looked at him,

"Don't believe him as soon as he has you, I am good as dead."

"You know me all too well Arcee."

Megatron mused,

Arcee looked at Optimus, she had known since there capture there was only one way out of this.

"Forgive me Optimus."

Arcee stood up,

"Megatron release her, and you can have me. Believe me this femme know nothing in the art of love."

Optimus felt slightly offended but allowed Arcee to continue. Megatron laughed,

"Oh, and you do?"

Arcee jumped up, catching the mech off guard as she wrapped herself around him, kissing him deeply. Megatron was stunned as he stopped.

"I do."

Optimus was in shock, had Arcee really just done that? Megatron looked between Arcee and Dura, in truth Dura had beauty but Arcee that the fire require to breed the heirs required to rule the decepticons.

"Very well, send that one away."

The guards grabbed Optimus before he could speak and joisted him through a ground bridge. Optimus yelped as he hit the solid ground. He barely turned around as the bridge shut down.

"No!"

He hollered, he felt completely lost at what to do. His com link crackled as Ratchet came on.

"Optimus? Thank Primus! We are coming for yous!"

Optimus was to stunned to speak as the others came, he explained as best he could though he still wasn't sure what had happened.

…

Optimus hit the keys, they had to find Arcee.

"We must find her before Megatron harms her."

Optimus was using every resource to track down the ship though to a failing end.

"Optimus we have been at this for hours. You know as well as us that the Decepticon ship is heavily shielded."

Optimus stopped typing,

"She is in danger because of me, I must make this right."


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus awoke with a start; his spark was pounding furiously in his chest as the heat from his core systems had created perspiration on his armor. His mind had refused to given him rest as the nightmares continues to plague him. Optimus grunted as he sat up, his legs swinging over the side of his berth. He rubbed his face with his hands, shaking his head as he sighed. Now the nightmares consisted of Arcee and Megatron, he was still in shock over what had happened aboard that ship. He shakily stood; he needed a drink. A strong drink, Ratchet had some high grade hidden somewhere, he didn't think Optimus knew of it. Optimus snuck into the med bay, he looked around the scattered tools, for a medic who was so precise he wasn't the most organized bot. Optimus sighed twisting his face,

"Its under the med table."

Optimus's head jerked up and over to the hallway where Ratchet was leaning.

"What is?"

Optimus tried to act innocent, his feminine voice still od sounding to him. Ratchet rolled his eyes as he pushed himself with a grunt off the wall. He knelt down, reaching up under the med table and pulled out a bottle. He handed it to Optimus,

"The high grade."

Ratchet had a smirk on his face,

"Always knew you knew I had it."

Optimus was slightly embarrassed, he was never one for high grade never cared for it, but right now he was willing to make an exception.

"Normally I do not condone this, though as of recently I have had a new perspective."

Optimus wasn't about to tell Ratchet about the nightmares, Ratchet smirked again, taking the bottle back as he poured a drink for both of them. Ratchet lifted his glass,

"How do you plan to get Arcee back?"

Optimus swallowed the high grade, the question burning his spark as the high grade burned his throat to his energon processor. Optimus slightly shook his head with a whispered "whoa." Ratchet held back the chuckled and shot his back without so much as an eye flicker.

"We have to lure Megatron out, try to convince him to bring Arcee."

Optimus was speaking absently mindly, he really had no idea what to do. Ratchet reached over to him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Optimus, what are you thinking? Truly?"

Optimus looked at Ratchet, his new form having shrunken his height slightly. Ratchet knew him better then anyone.

"Arcee predicament is my fault, its time I stop hiding myself. If this is to be how I remain then I can no longer hide behind fear."

Ratchet sighed,

"I am close to figuring this out, but unfortunately, results are slow to come."

Optimus nodded,

"I know you are working your hardest, but I can no longer hide."

Ratchet sighed raising another full glass,

"I hope you know what you are doing."

He murmured as he shot the drink back.

…

Arcee waited, Megatron had returned her to her cell after showing her, once again, his ship. Arcee had pretended to care. She had a plan, a plan to set in motion. She sighed as she crossed her arms. StarScream was slow, and never on time. She paced the floor waiting for him to arrive. She stopped, flinching slightly as the heavy metal doors of the cell slid open to reveal the slender, sleek, seeker.

"Lord Megatron wishes to see you."

Arcee smirked, keeping her head low to hide it. She slowly looked up at him.

"Screamer…"

She whispered; her voice seductive as she shifted her weight to one side. StarScream cocked his head, confused by the femmes actions.

"You know, had things been different, it could have been you my kisses found instead of Megatron."

StarScream was frozen in place, Arcee was walking around him, slowly dragging her finger tips across his chest. StarScream's armor shivered as Arcee drug her fingers over his wings. She leaned to look out of the cell door. Megatron was walking down the hall,

"Perfect"

She breathed to herself. She quickly dashed out of the cell door to StarScream's surprise.

"Megatron!"

She hollered to the war lord, everything within her cringing as she ran toward him. Oh, how she hated him and everything she was doing. She faked panic as she reached him, ducking behind him. Megatron spun to look at her in bewilderment,

"What is it?"

His voice cold, and uncaring. Arcee played on his possessiveness.

"StarScream was making advances towards me, said he was more worthy of me then you."

Arcee had to hold back a smile, knowing full well Megatron would beat the living spark out of StarScream. She was right. The warlord wasted no time as he jolted down the hall,

"STARSCREAM!"

The poor seeker was stunned as Megatron slammed into him, sending him flying and sparking down the corridor. Arcee felt slightly guilty as the seekers metal hide was stomped into the ground. She took this advantage of Megatron's preoccupation and the seekers distraction and bolted toward the exit.

…

Optimus watched Ratchet as he rigged together a fake energon transponder, this was normally a Decepticon trick, but it would server a purpose to get Arcee back.

Optimus ran his hand down his arm, his armor was sleek, thin. It still felt odd, he hated speaking, his voice scaring him every time. He avoided mirrors at all costs, it was only a reminder that this was real.

Ratchet looked up from his work, he noticed Optimus running his hands along his arms. It looks like the Prime was cold, though Ratchet could tell by the look on his face he was merely exhausted, run down from the events of the past few weeks. Ratchet sighed as he returned to his work, he had tried to convince Optimus to get some rest. Though nothing the old medic said seemed to convince him.

His quest for a cure for the Prime was also becoming futile, he was running out of the relic dust and was no closer to finding a cure then when he began, though he told everyone he was close to a breakthrough. Ratchet couldn't help but notice how miserable Optimus had become since his…transformation. If you didn't know Optimus like Ratchet did you wouldn't have been able to notice. He had even heard the Prime crying at night, a few squeals had even echoed from that room late in the night. Ratchet had kept this to himself, he did not wish to further embarrass Optimus and truth be told he had not a clue what the Prime was going through.

…

Arcee raced down the hall of the ship, the exit in site. She could still hear the shouts, grunts, and slamming of metal. She smiled, no doubt StarScream was getting the beating of his life. She felt another pang of guilt which quickly subsided with the thought of what StarScream had done to CliffJumper. She ran out to the flight deck of the ship, she slid to a stop as the edge.

"Scrap!"

She cursed herself, she hadn't thought of the ship flying. She stared over the ship, the clouds covering what was below them.

"Going somewhere?"

Arcee whipped around, Megatron was leading in the doorway. His hands and chest splattered with energon. Arcee grimaced he had done a number on StarScream.

"I'm leaving and you can't stop me!"

Arcee's heels were over the edge of the ship.

"And how are you going to leave?"

Megatron began to stride toward her,

"This ship is miles in the sky, and unless there has been a change you Autobots don't fly."

Arcee gulped, become a slave to Megatron and bare his offspring, or jump and risk dying? She sighed there was only one option.

"Death is better then enslavement to you any day."

She fell backwards off the ship, flipping her body around in the air as she began to free fall. She smiled as the ocean below came into view.

"Home free."

She thought until an engine noise disrupted her. She jerked her head to seem Megatron's alt mode flying toward her. She shifted her arms shooting at the con as he got closer, she dived as he missed her. She shot again this time hitting his engine as he began to spiral out of control. Arcee grabbed him as he came near her. She jumped on him, riding him like a surf board to the water below.

….

Optimus looked up at the monitors began to beep,

"Arcee!"

He ran to the computer,

"She's….?"

He couldn't make it out as her signal was unsteady. Ratchet hummed,

"its like she is in free fall over the ocean."

Optimus turned to him,

"Can we lock onto her coordinates?"

Ratchet shook his head,

"She keeps shifting positions, I can't get a fix, but if she's over the ocean and she dives she'll be okay."

Optimus looked up at Jack, the teen had a worried expression on his face for the past few days, now it was intensified.

"Jackson she will be safe."

…

Arcee and Megatron landed with a large splash, Arcee quickly dove off into the water. She allowed her self to sink slightly as she swam, she had no idea where to, but she kept going. She looked behind to make sure Megatron had not followed. The grey mech was attempted to restart his engine to no avail, keeping him occupied as Arcee spotted an island up ahead. She paddled hard, making her way up the sand. Out of breath and exhausted from keeping herself a float she collapsed on the sandy beach. The hot sun beating down on her. A green swirl caught her attention as Optimus stepped through, Ratchet behind him.

"Arcee!

He ran over to her.

"Are you alright?"

Arcee smiled,

"I am now, though Megatron is…"

Her words were cut off as Megatron landed near them.

"Ah again we met beautiful."

Megatron looked at Optimus, Optimus rose, taking his stand in front of Arcee as Ratchet helped her stand.

"Megatron have you not wonder where Optimus has been?"

It felt weird to refer to himself in the third person, he watched as Megatron thought.

Megatron was frozen in thought, he hadn't thought much of Optimus since this femme had appeared, her striking resemblance to SilverStorm had taken his attentions.

Optimus stepped forward.

"Here I am Megatron."

Megatron stood silent, his face unchanging until the realization hit him.

"Impossible!"

He whispered stepping back as the truth hit him like a ton of bricks. Optimus stepped forward a little more,

"A relic we uncovered had adverse effects."

Megatron blinked as Optimus answered his unspoken question. His mind whirling, all this time he had been flirting with…with…he couldn't think the words, had he actually called her…er him beautiful, had he actually dreamed of loving her…him? Megatron felt light headed as the world seemed to spin, it knocked him off his balance as he fell to one knee in the sand.

"Impossible"

He whispered again. His mind desperately trying to make sense of situation. Megatron's dark grey amour looked paler, his eyes were dim. Optimus's smirked grew wider as he watched Megatron's mental agony. He turned to Ratchet and Arcee,

"Come."

He began walking toward the ground bridge. Arcee's mouth fell open,

"Optimus! We could take him!"

Optimus turned back to look at Megatron, he seemed unphased by anything at the moment.

"Another day."

Arcee growled as they entered the ground bridge, she stopped to glance back at Megatron. His face was a mirror of disgust and horror. Arcee had to smirk as they walked through, and the bridge closed behind her.

….

Optimus smiled as Jack raced down, wrapping his arms around Arcee's leg.

"Arcee I was so worried! How did you escape?"

Arcee looked over at Optimus,

"I have some deceptiveness in me, used Megatron's weaknesses against him."

Arcee told the others what had happened as everyone seemed to talk at once about her story. Ratchet who had retreated back to his work rolled his eyes as he was trying to concentrate. He start yet another simulation, expecting it to fail he looked up at the others. Optimus had a genuine smile on his face for the first time in months. A quiet beep pulled Ratchets attention back,

"Primus have I done it?"

He murmured to himself…

"I have! Optimus!"

He shouted over to the others. Ratchet came running over to them, a vile in his hand.

"This should change you back!"

Optimus nodded, hope rising in his spark as Ratchet slid the vile into a syringe. Optimus held back a flinch as a small prick stung his arm. The fluid injected into his system as Ratchet then pulled the syringe away. Optimus rubbed his arm slightly, as everyone stood in silence waiting. The base was quiet, a pin could be heard dropping from the back as Optimus stumbled suddenly, his vision blurred.

"Optimus?"

Ratchet knelt next to him as the Prime fell to his knees, a golden haze seemed to fill the room before his passed out in the medics arms. Ratchet, unphased, laid him out as a golden mist rose off of the Prime body. Ratchet and the others stood in awe as a flash of light blinded them for a second, dissipating to reveal Optimus returned to his mech form. Ratchet helped him stand,

"Are you alright?"

Optimus nodded, shaking his head as he looked at him arms. His height was back, as was his normal features. He smiled placing a hand on Ratchets shoulder.

"Well done Ratchet!"

Ratchet nodded,

"From now on, no breaking relics! No matter what we think they are!"

He eyed Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee. The three shrugged.

…

That night Optimus happily crawled into his bunk, for the first time he weeks we was able to lie on his abdomen comfortably. He sighed as he got comfortable, happy and relax as he slept without a single nightmare plaguing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Megatron stood at the helm of his ship as the rain belted down on his. The lightening cracked the sky as the thunder seemed to shaking the ship. He had been unable to sleep for day, every time he closed his eyes the horror of his revelation replayed in his mind. What disturbed him further was that Optimus had hidden who he was from Megatron. Why? Megatron shook his head, the lack of sleep was making him vulnerable. He felt weaker then he cared to, though he would never show it. He sighed as he walked back into the war ship, the rain dripping off of him as he made his way to his chambers. He sat on his berth, he might as well rest if he wasn't going to sleep.

…..

Ratchet held up the cylinder,

"And that is the plan I have constructed."

Optimus held his hand under his chin in thought as Ratchet smiled triumphantly at his work.

"How would we get it to them?"

Arcee asked. Ratchet smirked.

"With this."

Ratchet held up a small device,

"It's a beacon that will transmit a Decepticon relic signature."

Arcee nodded,

"Impressive."

She mocked, Optimus nodded,

"Indeed Ratchet, excellent work."

…

Megatron blinked his eyes quickly, trying to clear his blurred vision. His exhaustion was beginning to weigh on his systems. He could not appear weak, especially not in front of StarScream who was limping over to him. The seekers body was badly dented, KnockOut had patched him up though he still needed work.

"Perhaps you should go and rest my liege."

Megatron eyed him, the seekers left optic was dent severely, his right optic was damaged as well.

"Like I would trust you while I did."

Megatron pushed by StarScream as a vehicon trooper called out, "Lord Megatron, we have detected a Decepticon relic signature."

Megatron looked at the screen, his suspicions rising.

"Soundwave set a ground bridge for that location. StarScream with me."

StarScream limped to catch up to him as the two exited the ground bridge. There sitting out in the open was a canister. StarScream stammered,

"uhh, that's not normal."

Megatron rolled his eyes in exasperation,

"Really StarScream!"

He strode toward the canister, eyeing it and the surrounding area as he did.

….

Optimus hid in the tree line, watching and waiting as Megatron approached the canister. He waited till Megatron was kneeling to hit the button on the remote in his hand. The canister released the golden mist causing Megatron to cough and back away, his hand waving in his face.

Optimus smiled, though a small part of him felt bad for Megatron, the poor mech had no idea what he was in for.

Optimus quickly retreated back into the ground bridge.

"Ratchet the mission was successful."

He looked at the team who all eyed him curiously,

"Is something wrong?"

Ratchet shrugged,

"Did you remain at least 500 yards away?"

Optimus nodded,

"Indeed, as instructed."

Miko snickered,

"I dunno boss bot, looks like you might have been a little close!"

Optimus slowly backway from them, and slowly made his way to the hall. He tried to act calm as he enter the Mechs wash bay, he eyed himself in the mirror nothing appeared wrong.

…..

Miko couldn't contain herself as Optimus disappeared down the hall,

"Dude did you see his face! I've never seen him get that emotional before!"

She was laughing hard, holding the railing for support as the others broke out in snickers and chuckles. It didn't take long for the Prime to return his face twisted in a "really?" expression, making them laugh all the more.

"Sorry OP, couldn't help it!"

Miko looked up at him with a large smile on her face. Optimus smiled back, Miko was a master of pranks and somehow being able to evolve even Ratchet in her crazy schemes. Arcee stepped forward as the team began to disperse to their duties.

"Bet you don't miss being a femme huh?"

Optimus shook his head,

"No Arcee, I do not. Pain, emotions, and certain feminine parts that make sleeping difficult…"

Arcee smirked,

"Guess growing up a femme, I am used to it. But the emotions are just for femmes you know."

Optimus looked at her his face becoming serious,

"Jack asked me the other day if you ever laughed or had any form of fun. I told him I didn't know; I have never seen you laugh before, and your form of fun is filling out backlogged reports."

Optimus looked up at the children, Jack in particular.

"There are many reasons behind my decisions Arcee, many of which would be much to difficult for an explanation."

Arcee shrugged,

"You don't owe me on, you're a Prime. Whatever reason you have is a good one."

She turned walking toward the children. Optimus was left to think, his mind backtracking his life. The recent weeks he had plenty of emotions flood him when he was alone, now back to himself those emotions were once again locked away, hidden from anyone. Ratchet must have caught his distressed looked as the Medic came over to him.

"You alright?"

Optimus nodded,

"I don't normally participate with Miko's obscurities, but I figure this one was harmless."

Optimus smiled,

"it is not that Rachet."

Ratchet looked over his shoulder behind him, the others were preoccupied with a TV show that was turned up rather loudly for Ratchets liking.

"I seem to recall SilverStorm asking you the same question."

Optimus looked at him,

"Why you don't enjoy yourself anymore? Remember?"

Optimus nodded, his memory of SilverStorm were fond but also painful.

…..

Megatron had locked himself in his chambers, his was mortified at what was looking at him in the mirror. After the canister had immitted the golden mist Megatron had felt odd, when he had retreated to his chambers it wasn't long till he passed out and woke up like…like this!

Megatron was just staring at himself when a knock on his door startled him.

"My Liege?"

Knockouts voice echoed into the chambers from the door,

"are you alright, it has been hours since…"

"If I require medical assistance, I will summon you!"

Megatron shouted at the young medic, his voice much quieter and less gravelly, silence answered him indicating Knockout must have left. He blinked, his form, his form was no longer muscular and strong, it was slender, his body curved and swayed in places it shouldn't. It was sleek, though he was bulkier then the average femme his form was still slender. Megatron nearly discarded his energon processor when his eyes landed to his chest, what had happened to him? He turned from the mirror, was this how Optimus felt? Weak, completely and utterly vulnerable and weak?

He shuddered as his actions toward Optimus flooded his mind, suppose Optimus were to do the same to him? He shook his head, No, he wouldn't because Megatron wasn't a coward and wouldn't hide behind a femme, even if he was one at the moment.

A knock came again to the door,

"WHAT IS IT?"

Megatron yelled, his voice scaring himself. He inwardly cursed now Knockout and who ever was currently at his door would know something was wrong.

"uhh…its me my … my liege."

Knockouts voice shook slightly,

"StarScream ordered I check on you again."

He spoke quickly and nervously, Megatron groaned, walking toward the door when he suddenly felt ill. His head spun and his abdomen began to hurt. He slid the door open narrowly reaching out and grabbing KnockOut much to the mechs surprise as he squealed. Megatron covered his mouth,

"If you breathe one word of this, I will have your head mounted on the haul of my ship."

Knockout's eyes went wide as he nodded, he was speechless as Megatron stepped back and removed his hand from the medics mouth.

"My liege I uh… I am unsure of how to respond."

Megatron crossed his arms, leaning on one leg.

"Fix it!"

Knockout shrugged,

"I am not sure how this happened?"

Megatron eyed him,

"The canister which caused his sits in the vault, retrieve it and figure it out."

Knockout nodded, he slowly backed toward the door.

"I will do my best, my liege."

Megatron eyed him,

"Do better than that!"

Knockout went to leave when Megatron grabbed his collar,

"not a single word."

He hissed, Knockout nodded,

"of course, not a word."

Knockout breathed a sigh of relief as he exited, he walked toward the relics determined not to befall the same fate he stood in front of the relic. How to avoid it?


	7. Chapter 7

Megatron curled in his berth, his legs drawn up to his chest in pain. His body steaming with perspiration from his overheating core. It had been days since Knockout was supposed to have found a cure for this situation. He placed his hands over his face,

"Primus,"

He whispered; he couldn't remember the last time he was in this much pain. A knock came to his chamber door. He dare not speak, fearing it to be StarScream who had come around a few times. He had instructed Knockout to do a specialized series of knocks so that Megatron would know when it was him.

"Lord Megatron?"

Megatron growled, it was StarScream.

"I am just reporting that Optimus is back to normal, we encountered them at a mind invasion today."

Megatron bolt up, causing his insides to scream. Optimus was cured? That meant the Autobots had a cure! He remained silent, finding it to be the best way to get StarScream to leave. He leaned back into the wall, he had to get that cure, it was obvious by now that Knockout was incompetent. He sat up a little straighter, pulling his legs up and crossing them.

"Knockout, my chambers now!"

Megatron sat watching the door waiting for the series of knocks as he struggled to stand, pushing the door opened slightly and pulling Knockout in.

"The Autobots have a cure, and you are obviously not capable of creating one. Get it from them."

Knockout blinked,

"My liege are you well?"

Megatron growled, he hadn't noticed he was half hunched over.

"Merely some discomfort."

Knockout eyed him,

"Where?"

Megatron glared,

"Never mind, get the cure and it will not matter!"

Knockout groaned as he was thrown out, this was not in his job description.

Megatron fell to the floor, the pain intensifying. He had to get out of this form and fast. He waited till later that evening when he summoned Soundwave, he had been trying to avoid his oldest friend, but know it was do or die.

Soundwave knocked on the chamber door, he had a hunch something was wrong when Megatron had "gone into hiding." Though he had remained silent on the matter, as he had done with just about everything in his life.

Megatron slid the door open slowly, Soundwave walked in. If his face could show emotion, he would have shown surprise and shock. Megatron looked at him,

"I know."

He snapped; Soundwave just remained still. Megatron seemed to be able to read him, even with no distinguishable facial features.

"I need a bridge out of here, but I do not need anyone knowing where I have gone or that I am even gone."

Soundwave nodded, his visor lighting up as a ground bridge appeared.

"Remain here until I return."

Soundwave nodded again as he watched Megatron leave, the warlord was walking hunched and limping, something Soundwave hadn't seen in years.

…

Megatron walked out into an open field, a tree line seemed to outline the meadow. Lightening bugs rose out from the tall grass as the sun had set behind the mountains. Megatron breathed in the fresh air. Now to summon Optimus.

…..

Optimus looked up at the screen as an incoming message displayed. He looked around him, no one else seemed to notice anything. He pulled the message up.

"Prime, if you value this planet you will give me the antidote for what you have done, or this planet will pay."

Optimus closed his eyes, he knew Megatron at present did not have the power to decimate this planet, but he also knew Megatron would not hesitate to try.

Optimus looked over to Ratchet, who happened to look up and catch his eyes, Optimus signaled for him to come over. Ratchet walked over; his head cocked with confusion.

"What's wrong?"

He whispered; Optimus showed him the message.

"Retrieve the cure formula. I will take it to him."

Ratchet looked at him with an unsure expression but followed the order. Optimus took the drive that contained the formula and left through and open ground bridge. He almost snickered when he saw the distress warlord. He was sitting in the tall grass, hunched over in obvious pain though he quickly stood when Optimus came into view.

"That had better be the cure prime."

Optimus threw the drive at him, Megatron reached up catching it.

"The formula is contained within that drive."

Megatron glared at him.

"Should this fail, your humans friends will suffer first."

Megatron called for a ground bridge as he disappeared through it. Optimus shook his head, Miko would have a hay day if she knew about Megatron's condition.

…

StarScream was wandering the halls, he was enjoying the time to himself. He had taken command over the ship since Megatron had disappeared into chambers, though he had to be careful Soundwave was always peering around every corner, watching him. He walked toward the chamber hall as he saw Soundwave exit Megatron's.

"Soundwave?"

StarScream walked toward him, truth be told Soundwave scared the life out of the seeker.

"What is that you have?"

StarScream pointed to the drive in Soundwaves hand. Soundwave looked at him, though he did not respond expect to turn and walk away. StarScream growled, both Knockout and Soundwave had been privy to whatever Megatron was doing, why was he shut out?

StarScream trailed after Soundwave.

"To the lab?"

Soundwave turned to him as his long arm reached up and grabbed StarScream's shoulder, twisting him and pushing him in the other direction.

"Fine."

StarScream hissed as he walked away, what was going on?

….

Hours later Knockout administered the cure to Megatron, Megatron breathed in deep as the antidote knocked him unconscious. Knockout jumped back,

"Uh oh"

He moaned trying to wake Megatron as a golden mist evaporated from his body followed by a blinding that enveloped him. Knockout blinked he sighed with relief as Megatron was pushing himself up, back into his mech form. Knockout smiled,

"Welcome back my liege!"

Megatron glared at him,

"I never left, and if I find anyone knows of this your head will be the one, I am after."

Megatron pushed past him, Knockouts shoulders slumped,

"What about Soundwave?"

He blurted out before he could stop himself which earned him a shivering glare from Megatron. Knockout looked to the floor, he quickly turned and practically ran for his lab. Happy that this was over.

….

Miko crouched behind the computers, she had convinced Jack and Raph to join in on her little stunt as she waited for Optimus. She looked to Jack and Raph as Optimus rounded the corner. Jack had to smirk; the poor Prime was unaware of the attack about to happen. Miko stood up throwing a large cylinder into the air followed by jack and Raph.

"Grenade!"

She shouted, the whole base went silent as Optimus dove for the cylinders, his chassis shaking slightly as they exploded. The three children laughed as Optimus pushed himself off the floor, glitter fell off of him like rain. Bumblebee too was laughing as he chirped.

"Glitter bombed!"

Optimus looked down at his chassis, pink and gold glitter stuck to him, he eyed the children and Bumblebee, with the size of the cylinders it was no doubt that Bumblebee had assisted in its construction as he was also laughing with the children. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet were trying their hardest not to laugh as they shook their heads. Optimus reached down picking up two handfuls of the glitter and walking over to the hysterically laughing children and Bumblebee. Optimus lifted his hands and dumped them out on top of them. The laughter stopped as Miko squealed and Bumblebee squeaked.

"Dude!"

Miko hollered, she shook her head as glitter drifted to the ground.

"Do you know how long it takes to get glitter out of hair."

Jack and Raph had their arms crossed but were still chuckling.

"Don't dish it out if you can eat it Miko."

Miko glared at Jack before she started laughing again,

"Now I will be washing glitter out of my hair for months!"

Optimus smiled, that had been….fun. He felt a warmness in his spark as he tried to wipe off the glitter though it proved worthless as the children had made their way to glitter pile and were throwing it at each other much to Ratchet disapproval, though him trying to step in only earned him a fist full of glitter. Optimus smiled, maybe there was something to this fun and laughter.


End file.
